


Bloom

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (a little), Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Varchie Centric - Freeform, varchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little collection of ficlets and drabbles about our favorite ship!(This may or may not be to keep me writing, lol)I hope you like them !!
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	1. Oh No

**Author's Note:**

> hi I want to dedicate this to b and mk for being supportive when they know I'm a lost cause <3
> 
> p.s. very late birthday gift for fran is on it's way, im not giving up yet lol

Archie’s felt… tired lately. On top of the bullshit he’s been dealing with outside of school, the looming possibility that his absence will cost him being able to graduate next year is making him restless and fatigued.

It’s becoming unbearable and without Josie to distract him, he’s drowning. Well, it’s not as if Archie dated her just for that reason, but with her gone, he’s quickly discovering he doesn’t know where to turn. Maybe it’s always been that way. There was football, music, and all the trials of high school that kept him out of his head. Now he has nothing but the hundreds of thoughts on his mind.

One of those being Veronica.

Archie hasn’t been able to shake the thought of her since that day on his couch. They were so close to making a mistake, but reasoning got in the way.

Now, it’s safe to say Archie’s logic has left the building because Veronica is wearing that lipstick she used to wear all the time and her hair is messier than usual.

He finds himself gazing at her with unblinking eyes as she sits on the couch in the student lounge and pulls out her history notebook. She opens it and frowns, her bottom lip pouting in concentration.

Fuck, he wants to kiss that lip.

“Hey.”

Shit.

Archie blinks and glances up to Veronica’s eyes, which are staring right at him. Her raised eyebrow is suggestive enough to make Archie fear she noticed him staring directly at her lips.

“Hi…” he hesitates, panic hanging in his chest, “is that history?”

She laughs, looking down at her lap, and closes her notebook. The typically friendly energy has officially been replaced with the awkward flirtation that’s been happening as of late.

“Yes, it is, but I’m missing, like, all my notes from last week…” she says, eyeing him carefully, “probably because I lent them to a certain redhead.”

Damn, her accusing gaze is endearing, to say the least.

“What?” Archie asks, trying to think of whatever it is she just said.

It dawns on him, instantly making him feel like an idiot.

“Oh! Right, sorry.” He reaches into his bag and pulls out the folder containing Veronica’s history notes and hands it back to her.

She smiles.

He wants to kiss that smile right off her face.

Oh no.

Veronica’s been overworking herself. Pop’s was doable in the beginning, but adding the speakeasy on top of school, work, and otherwise has left her spent.

Not to mention, she can’t stop thinking about Archie.

When he turns to look at her as he passes by her locker, or leans up against his truck in the school parking lot- every moment they’re in together feels intoxicating. And damn, that day in the lounge when he had that stupid grin on his face and her heart was beating a hundred miles per hour as he handed her the notes.

It’s like she’s addicted.

She spent so long avoiding him and the idea of him. So long trying to figure everything else out by pretending it wasn’t Archie that was hurting her the most.

Veronica wouldn’t dare deny that she needs him, not now.

“Hey V?” Betty is looking down from above her, having gotten off the bed, “I’ll be right back, let me know if you find it in the book.”

Right, homework. She has homework to do. With Betty. In Betty's room. By the window…

Veronica turns, looking through the glass where the sun shines through.

He’s there.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Archie has his guitar resting on his lap as he plays something she wishes she could hear. Maybe if she opened the window a little…

No.

She can’t push it.

Instead, Veronica just looks and gives all she can not to envy Betty’s perfect view.

Because it is perfect. From here, she sees his messy hair and muscular shoulder that flex as he moves his arm. She sees the furrowed brow and tucked in lip.

Then, he sings. His jaw opens and tightens with the silent song across two windows.

Betty is coming up the stairs when Archie pauses and glances over, catching Veronica frozen and staring.

She wants to look away, but Betty is in the room now and she’s already been caught red-handed.

Veronica half expects Archie to close the curtains or something, but instead, he raises an eyebrow and turns up the corners of his mouth in a mischievous smile.

Betty’s voice pipes up, “did I... interrupt something?”

Veronica laughs, blushing and forcing her eyes away.

Oh no.


	2. Everlasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> newlywed varchie drabble

They’re unaware of the trickling rain running down their backs. The thick scent of clouds welling up into heavy gray fills the open air as they stumble into the damp grass and blooming wildflowers, the noise from the party growing distant and muted.

“Running away from our wedding was your best idea yet, Archiekins,” Veronica says, breathless and fumbling as she turns to him, tipping up on her toes to meet his lips.

“It’s a once in a lifetime experience, Ronnie,” Archie replies against the softness of her lips.

Veronica twirls, her hand clutched in his, and stares down the length of the meadow, the rain pouring heavier and thicker. 

What a day. The mystifying abundance of joy and love knocked them off of their feet as they kissed, their family and friends cheering, in front of God and everybody. Their unscripted vows were beyond any expectation, bringing each other to tears. It was almost perfect.

Then, Archie took her hand and ran, nearly falling down the hill into the wide and open land below them, and now it is.

Just like this rain. Like this landscape. Like the colorful blossoms and thousand year old trees, they are everlasting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's a r*verdale

**Author's Note:**

> If there's something you'd like me to write about you can let me know :)
> 
> xoxo


End file.
